Avatar:The Last Airbender:Continued
by CookieKid
Summary: Here's what I think what've happened if Avatar:The Last Airbender continued. I do not own anything. No copyright infringement intended.
1. The Earth Kingdom

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

A/N: These people are kind of young for their jobs, but too bad, it makes a good story! The first 5 chapters will be one with Toph, the next with Katara, the next with Sokka, then Zuko, then lastly, Aang. The first few chapters might (probably) be kind of short.

Toph was now Earth Queen, Katara was now Empress of both tribes, Sokka was now co-head of the Water Nation with his dad, Zuko is working with the Fire Nation to fix all the damage that was caused by them as Firelord, and Aang… is well… nobody knows. He said he was going somewhere and he said he would return soon. But that was all he said. No other information.

Chapter 1: The Earth Kingdom

Kids were in school practicing their Earthbending, adults were doing their jobs, and Toph was sitting in her throne bouncing around. Just a normal day in the Earth Nation.

"I'm bored! What to do?" Toph was like a frog in her seat, up and down, up and down.

"Servants!" she snapped. "I'm bored..."

"I suggest you fulfill these requests," said one of the servants, holding up a scroll.

"Give it here," she said slouching down.

The servant gave the scroll to her and opened it reluctantly. There were about 100 requests that were supposed to be fulfilled. She groaned and looked for one to do. There was one that said that someone wanted more room for the school. She picked that one.

She met the headmaster of the school later that day.

"How much more land do you want?" asked Toph.

"Just maybe one more strong building of average size." he said. "I'll go get some tea and when I get back the building should be done," his mouth fell open.

Toph was done making the building.

Never underestimate the capabilities of a kid Earth Queen.


	2. Katara's Queendom

Avatar: The Next Airbender: Continued

Chapter 2: Katara's Kingdom in the Northern Water Tribe

Katara looked out the balcony of her palace into the sky.

_Where is he? Why didn't he tell me where he went? Ughhhhh! Aang, tell me where you are, TELL ME! Whoa! I'm acting immature, like Sokka. Hee hee. Sokka's immature… _

Suddenly, a servant of Katara's came in holding a scroll.

_Is it from Aang? How often do I get a message? Once a month? I always hope that it's from Aang, but it's never from him, it's usually from Sokka or Dad, wait, how do I know that this isn't from Aang?_

Katara took it from him and he bowed and left. She vigorously ripped it open and started reading. It was from…

Sokka.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aang where in the world are you?_

Katara looked out the balcony once again. But this time, she saw something coming toward the city. She knew who it was. It was Suki. She had sent Suki out to find Aang. Katara ran down to the front of the city where Suki was docking.

"Did you find Aang?" asked Katara without even saying "Hi".

"No, but I think he is somewhere near our headquarters. Me and the group have been seeing signs of all four types of bending there." said Suki.

"So, you think he's on Kyoshi Island?" asked Katara.

"I don't know," said Suki.

They said goodbye and Katara went back up to the palace. She lay on the bed with tears forming in her eyes. She had grown an attachment to Aang that made it almost impossible for her to be away from him. She lay there, and hoped.


	3. The Water Nation Army

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 3: The Water Nation Army

Sokka walked looking carefully at every man and woman willing to fight. Yes, there are women too. After meeting and being the boyfriend of Suki, he shows just the same amount of respect for women and men. They were practicing their waterbending by battling against each other. And since the war had ended, there was nothing to do but practice.

"Get in your battle stance," said Hadoka (Sokka's dad) talking to a warrior.

"Look outside the window! There are a bunch bear- lions charging toward us!" shouted Sokka.

"Warriors, get ready, we aren't going to injure them severely... we're just going to get them to back off." said Sokka's dad.

"What about me, the only thing I can do is stab with my weapons?" asked Sokka.

"Pretend to hit them, but don't." said Hadoka.

"Uhhh… Okay," said Sokka.

They sprang after the animals.

"Hayyyyyyyyyuh!" Sokka deliberately missed the animal.

The waterbenders were surrounding them with a thin circle of water floating in the air, getting closer and closer to them. They quickly ran back and the animals began to charge once again. For about half an hour, they kept trying to get the bear- lions to back off, but nothing was working. A rush of anger flowed through Sokka.

"RAHHHH!" he threw his boomerang as hard as he could into the plain air. The boomerang came back a minute later and cut a bear- lion's hair. Its eyes got huge meaning he got scared, all of them retreated.

"Whoa… I'm good." said Sokka.


	4. Firelord Zuko

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 4: Firelord Zuko

Firelord Zuko was taking a walk. But not just any walk… an important one. He was walking toward the Earth King's palace. After the war, he had to maintain a relationship with the rulers of the 3 nations that remained. Therefore, he was going to have tea with the Earth King and discuss ways to help the world into "an era of peace and love" as he had said on the day he declared the war's end. And guess who was serving him and the Earth King tea? The Fire Nation general, Iroh, directly from his tea shop, the Jasmine Dragon.

He loved how people greeted him nicely by saying "Firelord Zuko" with a smile and bowing. Ever since the war ended, it was nice to see Water Benders and Earth Benders visit the Fire Nation and the other way around.

"Finally, I'm here," Zuko said looking around at the beautiful palace under the afternoon sunlight.

He walked kind of fast toward the palace impatiently, then broke into a run. He broke through the door and then stopped so that the servants wouldn't get startled that the Firelord was running through the halls of their King's palace. He took a deep breath. He had to act professional. Suddenly, a man came forward toward him.

"I assume you are Firelord Zuko, welcome," he said while bowing. Zuko bowed back. He smiled. He'd been doing that a lot since the war had ended, "Come with me," the man had said again. "I am the Earth King's personal assistant. My name is Han. If you also wish to meet with Earth Queen Toph, she is on the exact other side of the city, as you know the Earth King and the Earth Queen are not married, just both equal in power. "

Suddenly they reached the huge doors that were none other than the Earth King's. The servant Earthbended them open.

"Your Highness," Han said. "I present to you, Firelord Zuko." Han and Zuko bowed.

"Stop," the Earth King said.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Zuko asked nervously.

"Yes, you did," the Earth King said.

Now Zuko had done it. He had made a terrible first impression on the Earth King after conquering his kingdom about a year ago. Zuko was trying to start fresh. Trying to show the world that he was a good person. Just like what he did to Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki.

"You aren't supposed to bow. You are royalty as well. Bowing would be stooping to the level of my personal assistant."

Han made an angry face and started mumbling things to himself as he left the room feeling offended.

"Come, sit down," he said as the two Dai Lee Agents created a chair almost as big as the throne the Earth King was sitting on.

"Uhhh… How do I get on it if it's all the way up there?" Zuko asked.

The Dai Lee Agents lifted the earth he was standing on and brought him up to the height of where the chair was.

"That works," Zuko said. He sat and relaxed after running so much. Chairs made out of earth were surprisingly comfortable.

"Now, let's get down to business," the Earth King said.

"I've come here for a reason that's probably more important than I will probably ever come for. Help. I'm trying to rebuild the world. The Fire Nation has done enough damage to the world. Now I want to fix it. I want to build a world that's beautiful. I want to build a world with peace. And most importantly, I want to build a world of happiness. And I need the Earth King's approval and help. I need experts with all four of the bending powers. I have one person from every nation except the Earth Kingdom. I need you or expert Earthbenders to come and rebuild the cities, towns, villages, and anywhere else that has been affected by the Fire Nation over the last 100 years."

"Interesting, interesting," the Earth King said. "Just one question, how are you going to rebuild the Air Nation?"

"We'll figure something out," Zuko said as he smiled.


	5. Avatar Aang

Avatar: the Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 5: Avatar Aang

Aang sat in the Southern Air Temple Sanctuary, thinking. He was looking at all the Avatars, especially the ones from the Air Temples. He was thinking about something big, huge, you may even call it monumental. He was thinking about rebuilding the Air Nation.

How would he do it, though? He'd need help, he'd need people who couldn't bend at all and would be willing to give up their lives for a few years to learn Airbending with mostly (Aang would help a little considering the fact that Appa is a huge animal that cannot speak) Appa, Appa was the only one who could really teach them, since the first Airbenders learned from him in the first place. However, once they learned Airbending, would they go back to where they came from or would they stay and really become part of the Air Nation?

All of these questions roamed his mind as he meditated. Or at least tried to meditate? How would he bring the Air Nation back?


	6. Toph's Day of Fun

Avatar: the Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 6: Toph's Day of Fun

A/N: Hello! I've decided that the next four OR five chapters will also do the same rotation, Toph, then Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and lastly, Aang.

Toph sat, once again, on her throne. That was basically all she did, but it's not like anyone cared. Everyone knew Toph had done enough, she helped defeat the Fire Nation with only something like 6 other kids near her age, including the Avatar. No one cared what work she did and what work she didn't do.

"Ugh! SOOOOOOO BOREEDDDDD!" Toph screeched, "I'm leaving the palace for a while, I'll be back around sunset,"

Toph was happy that she could go wherever she wanted to now. Her parents knew she could protect herself and even enjoy herself, by herself. She didn't need parents. She helped defeat Ozai! She _was_ the best Earthbender in the world!

Toph walked out of her royal palace from the front entrance, facing directly towards the other royal palace, the Earth _King_'s palace.

She walked down the steps, too lazy to earthbend. When she got down, she looked at the huge city in front of her, where to go?

First, she went to the spa she had gone to with Katara. She did the exact things she had done before, make herself look like a monster using the mud, things like that. But without Katara, it wasn't fun. She was half bored to death by all the massagers saying, "Oh my word! It's Earth Queen Toph!" and them acting so fancy. They knew her as a _queen_, not a human being. Only her friends knew her as the person she really was, a fun-loving, mischievous girl with no boundaries. Except ice, she couldn't see when she walked on ice. That reminded her of something. Waterbending. There was one thing Toph had been wanting to try with earthbending since the day she found out Katara was a waterbender. She wanted to move earth like a wave. Even though it wouldn't be as flexible and free as water, it would do, considering she couldn't waterbend.

Toph left the spa after two hours. She came out all fresh and pretty. She barely ever felt that way. It felt weird, but surprisingly nice. As she was walking back, she heard girls laughing. She could tell they were laughing about how she looked. _Why does this always happen to me?_, she thought. She turned around.

"Earth Queen Toph!" the girls gasped, "Uhh, we're sorry, we didn't mean-" one girl talked while the others nodded.

Toph just kept walking. This time, she didn't care about her makeup, and she wasn't crying. She thought she was strong before, but now she was probably as strong as rock.

"Earth Queen Toph! We're sorry, we really are!" the girls said as Toph walked with her back toward them.

Once again, she turned around.

"Are you sorry? Are you really? You laugh at me and then when it turns out that I am royalty you say you're sorry? No you're not! You're not sorry at all! If I were some normal rich girl, like I was a year ago, you wouldn't be sorry at all! You know what I call you people? Stuck-up snobby rich girls who think they're so cool that they can do whatever they want, make fun of whoever they want, and make whoever they want to feel bad! If you have a problem with that, you can leave, but you're not worth arguing with so I don't want to hear your voice! Got that? Or do I have to explain again?" Toph screamed, "Now get out of here before I get _really_ angry!" As the girls ran away, Toph picked up some earth from the ground and focused on a wave. She then created a stiff wave with earth and shot it towards the girls, the girls screamed and rolled on the wave, Toph made sure not to hurt them. Toph turned the wave and pushed them into the shallow stream.

"Ughhhhh! EEEEKKKK!" the girls screamed. They had mud on their faces.

"How's that for a makeup job?" Toph screamed toward them.

Toph knew that everyone would think that it would be "inelegant" to do this to these girls, but she didn't care, after all, she _was_ a queen.

When Toph got back to the palace, she found a message on her throne. Apparently, nobody saw that there. She picked it up.

It was from Aang.


	7. Katara Figures It Out

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 7: Katara Figures It Out

"Ugh, where is Aang?" Katara said to herself.

_Why am I worrying? The war is over… I should be worrying about the water tribes, and besides, Aang is probably just hidden in like some place… meditating or something. Wait! Where would Aang meditate? Hmmmm… Uhhhhh… AN AIR TEMPLE! But which one? He wouldn't be living in the Northern because those other people live there… he would probably feel uncomfortable in the Western because he's not used to it… the Eastern… uhhh… maybe… ughh… but which one did he like the most? That's right! The Southern!_

"He must be in the Southern Air Temple!" Katara said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Katara opened it.

"Empress- or Queen- Katara, you have a message," a servant said.

"Ugh, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

She took the scroll and opened it.

She dropped it in shock when she saw that it was from Aang.


	8. Sokka's Trip

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 8: Sokka's Trip

Since the bears had come, Sokka had started to become more careful. He was also training a lot. Sokka kept working at his sword work with his boomerang, since he didn't have a sword. He pretended that it was a sword and practiced with it.

_That's what I need! A new sword! After my space sword fell into the depths of the Fire Nation, I didn't have enough weapons to fight with. But the only place to get a sword would be to go to the swordmaster, Master Piandao, but he was all the way back in the Fire Nation. I guess… I'll just have to make a trip to the Fire Nation._

Sokka told his dad about his trip. He left the next day for the Fire Nation.

Sokka got on a boat and sailed toward the Fire Nation with other Southern Water Tribe members. He missed traveling on Appa. He missed going into the Fire Nation and dressing up in disguise. But there was one thing he didn't miss, living in a cave. He could live in a formal apartment in the Fire Nation.

When he got there, the first thing he did was unpack. After that, he ran toward the place where Team Avatar was when the meteor shower passed over them. He pumped his legs even faster toward Master Piandao's home. When the servant opened the door, he had a look of disgust on his face seeing that it was Sokka again.

"What do you want?" he asked impolitely.

"To see the master," Sokka said.

"You-" the servant started talking but Sokka pushed him inside and ran to the room where he had first met the master.

"What a surprise!" Piandao said to Sokka, "How are you, Sokka?"

"I'm good, I just need-" Sokka was interrupted.

"Uhh… Mr. Sokka, you have a message," another servant told him.

Sokka's mouth almost fell to the floor when he noticed the message said "From: Aang".


	9. Zuko Meets Katara

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 9: Zuko Meets Katara

Firelord Zuko got out of his bed early in the morning. He had important Firelord-y business to take care of.

He was going to meet Katara! It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other. Zuko also didn't just plan to meet her, he had other things in mind.

Zuko ate breakfast excitedly and then got to a boat to get to the Northern Water Tribe. It would take a few weeks but Zuko was prepared, he had run a ship before. The boat was huge this time, made for a Firelord, perfect for Zuko. He got everything he wanted, food, beverages, massages, the pool was as big as his old boat about so long ago. Well, not really so long ago, only about 2 years ago.

_Two years ago, I was a crazed, banished prince_ after the Avatar for life.

He tried not to think about that. He didn't want to think about who he was before. He was a new person. He wasn't the "Banished-Prince-Zuko" he was the "New-Firelord-Good-Person-Zuko". He used that as reassurance. He couldn't let his past stop him, he was ready to renew the world after all the damage caused by the war. He had stopped his father and sister and now he lived with his mother. Thinking about his family reminded him of his uncle, Iroh, _the praised general, the Great Iroh_. Zuko smiled the biggest smile on his face as he had thought about his uncle.

Over the next three weeks, Zuko lived comfortably and like he should've lived as a prince, as Prince Zuko.

_Too late, at least I get this treatment now, even though I really don't need it. I'm using it because Dad and Azula did, so I can rub it in their faces, even though he didn't know it. Anyway, he lost, and I won._

Zuko finally docked in the Northern Water Tribe, he was welcomed warmly, literally, they gifted him with clothes they knew he would need living here. He was also asked to not firebend here, as if he did he would melt off a part of their land, which was either ice or snow packed really tightly together.

He met Katara the next day.

"ZUKOOOOOOOOOOO!" Katara screamed and ran toward him to hug him. They hugged and then they talked.

"So how are you, how's the Fire Nation now, did you do anything to it to change it?" Katara asked.

"Well… if you count moving the Fire Nation Capital to another spot, demolishing the royal palace and making a new one in the new capital as changing," Zuko smiled as he talked in a sarcastic tone.

"Wow, Zuko!" Katara said.

"So how are you?" Zuko asked.

"Uhhh… I'm okay." Katara replied. She was going to tell Zuko about the message later. She wanted to talk to him happily before he got worried about Aang after she would show him the message.

"What happened?" Zuko said.

"Nothing," Katara said.

"Katara, I'm no Toph, but I think you just lied when you said 'Nothing'" Zuko said.

"No, I'm fine, really," Katara said.

"Okay, whatever you say," Zuko said, "Anyway, I have an idea that would probably help the Water Nation very much,"

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Well, I was thinking about creating a new Water Tribe," Zuko said, "The SouthEastern Water Tribe,"

"Wait, but how-" Katara was interrupted.

"Just listen," Zuko said, "I found an island right in between the Eastern and Southern Air Temples, it was big enough and completely icey and cold, perfect for a water tribe, you told me yourself, the Northern Water Tribe was three times the size of the Southern, so divide the population of the Northern Water Tribe, and send them to the Southern or SouthEastern,"

"But I can't just take them away," Katara said.

"I'm sure there are some people who might want to go," Zuko said, "And say they can come back if they don't like living there,"

"That works," Katara said, "Thanks Zuko, that was a really good idea, oh yeah, I have something to show you, bring in the scroll" she called to her servants.

When one of her servants brought in hers, another servant came in, gave Zuko a scroll, and left.

Katara said, "Who's that from?"

"I don't know," Zuko said.

"WAIT! IF MINE IS FROM AANG, THEN YOURS IS PROBABLY TOO!" Katara exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, it is from Aang," Zuko said, surprised.

"Did everyone get it?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Zuko replied.

And Zuko and Katara sat there for a second, and then ran as fast as they could for a paintbrush and paper to send a message to Sokka and Toph.


	10. The Message

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Chapter 10: The Message

Aang sat in the Western Air Temple, once again, meditating. He was thinking about the message he had sent to his friends that said:

To: _(Depeding on who it was sent to)

From: Aang

_Hello. How have you been doing? I have an idea that could help rebuild the Air Nation. I know it's kind of far-fetched but it's possible that it could work. I was thinking that we could put huge posters up everywhere saying, "Hey! Are you not a bender at all? Do you want to be? Meet in the Eastern Air Temple in a week to learn the amazing art of Airbending! You will be taught by none other than Avatar Aang and his bison, Appa!" or something like that. I didn't send you a copy of the poster because I want you to make it yourself and put it up. No being lazy and getting your servants to do it for you! I hope you can get it done in a week. I want the students to meet me in the temple in two weeks, and I want you to come, too. So, see you!_

_Someone better come, just one person who wants to learn Airbending, that's all I want, _Aang thought.


	11. Avatar Notification

Hello there, fans of my stories. I'd just like to notify you that Part 1 of Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued was just completed through the first 10 chapters. From now on, I will post the part numbers in the chapters, part 2 of this story will start soon.

~CookieKid


	12. Katara's Poster

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 2: Chapter 1 (Chapter 12)

Katara's Poster

(The chapters in Part 2 will not be in the same order as Part 1)

Katara sat alone in her room, just being waken up by her servant who she told to wake her up early. She needed to start her work. And by work, she had to do her poster. Even though she didn't have to put up the poster for another four days, she was responsible about it and decided to get it done quickly. She took a paintbrush, different colored paints, and a blank sheet of paper. She sat down at her desk and looked quietly at the blank sheets of paper.

_How do I do this? Ummm… I'll put… a wave on it! No, that appeals to only Waterbenders. I want to promote Airbending. So, I could put… wind! No, boring! Ummm… maybe I could add to the wind idea. Um… wind blowing huge amounts of water around! Yes, that's it! That way, it will appeal to Waterbenders and promote Airbending! I'm so smart. But I'll have to put a dark, sunset background to it, or else the wind won't show up… yes... umm…. I need to also put text in front of it talking about the stuff Aang mentioned in his message, and then I'll put Aang on top of the wave and Appa floating above him. _

So Katara immediately dipped her brush into the color red of the paint for the dark, sunset sky color. She painted the text Aang wanted her to paint on her poster then created the edge of the Northern Water Tribe to create a setting near the water and to keep the people of the tribe familiar with where the airbending was taking place. After that, she painted Aang with his staff. In the sky, she painted Appa and Momo flying around. Now, she painted the airbending. Aang pushed his staff into the water, which you could see the air moving downwards toward the ocean. Where the staff touched the ocean, about a ton of water pushed off the surface and went flying to the right, almost like a wave. Under that, Katara wrote the several sentences explaining that Aang was doing Airbending, that to learn with Aang and Appa you have to go to the Eastern Air Temple in two weeks, and that transportation will be provided.

_That should do it._


	13. Zuko's Poster

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 2: Chapter 2 (Chapter 13)

Zuko's Poster

Zuko sat down on his bed in the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation. He was wondering about what Aang said in the message.

_A poster? How am I supposed to do that? Why do all of us have to do homework while he Air Scooters around the Air Temples? I can't make a poster… I can barely write neatly! Ugh… Ughhhhh… URRGHHHHHHH! Might as well get started before the deadline… WAIT! What am I going to do? Uhhhhh… Ummmm… Ummmmm... Hmmmmm… Ooohhh! I got it! An Airbender destroying a house! Wait, nope… not good… the Fire Nation isn't about destruction anymore… Uhhh… Ugh... Creativity is not one of my qualities… Yes, I have it! A big firework thing made with airbending! And the poster will say something like… "Learn to bend air and learn to make a firework such as the one in front of you! Learn the amazing art of Airbending from the Avatar, Aang, and his Air Bison, Appa! Do you think you could handle this much power? Find out… Just arrive at the Eastern Air Temple in two weeks!" Wait! I could also provide transportation to the Eastern Air Temple because I have to go, too. I'll write that in the poster, too._

Zuko picked up his shabby paintbrush and took out a piece of paper the size of a banner. He started to paint the background, the dark, night sky with the stars shining. In front of it, he put a huge tornado/explosion/firework thing which was the Airbending part. After that, he put speech bubbles around the sides, saying, "Whoa!", and "Awesome!" and things like that to show that Airbending was cool. Under that, towards the bottom of the poster, he put his "paragraph" with the details about where to learn Airbending and things like that. When he was all done, he breathed a sigh of relief.

_That turned out better than I thought, maybe I should consider painting more often…_, Zuko was full of pride, he smiled and started on his way to the dinner table… he was starving.

A/N: The chapters about the posters will be fairly short.


	14. Toph's Poster

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 2: Chapter 3 (Chapter 14)

Toph's Poster

Toph Bei Fong paced around the throne room of her palace. She was trying to find a loophole in Aang's message. Obviously, she couldn't do it, after all, she was Toph! Toph Bei Fong, or better known Earth Queen Toph, could not pull of doing such hard work, and basically everybody in the Earth Kingdom knew that by now. Everyone had pretty much gotten to know her, and, frankly, get annoyed of her, pretty well even though she had only been Earth Queen for a few months. She sat down.

_I hate Aang right now… saying that servants can't make the banner for me. Who does he think I am? How could Aang expect me to paint a banner? I thought he knew me… Well… I guess I should just get it over with…_

Toph took out a piece of paper, a paintbrush, and a palette of different colors with a look of disgust on her face.

_How do I even own this art stuff! So what do I paint a picture of? Well, the background should be… Ummm… Oooh I know! That desert we went to and almost died in! Yes! Ummm… I'll do something that Aang actually did! Yes! He blew up that huge mushroom cloud of sand with Airbending! I'm good… _

Toph started to use a beigh-ish color to make sand and then put the hot sun with no clouds around it. After that, she painted a distorted looking Aang on top of a sand dune with his staff in the sand. She painted a big mushroom-shaped cloud of sand floating in the air, covering half of the sun, the gigantic summer sun. That shows the power of Airbending.

_Yes! Done! Finally! Wait! No! I'm not! I have to stop shouting everything at myself! I forgot the sentence thing. _

On the bottom of the painting, she painted the words, "Do you want to be able to bend air, like the Avatar is doing on that sand dune? Go to the Eastern Air Temple to learn the art of Airbending with Avatar Aang and his bison, Appa in two weeks! Transportation will be provided!" she had her mother write that, Aang would have to make an exception that she's blind. As far as the painting goes, she just tried her best and probably created a terrible banner considering the fact that she's blind and she can't look at her work.

_Yay! Done! Now I can get back to what I was doing before._

Earth Queen Toph sat on her throne and ate a gigantic feast of junk food.


	15. Sokka's Poster

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 2: Chapter 4 (Chapter 15)

Sokka's Poster

"Hyyyyyahhh!" Sokka of the Water Tribe growled as he practiced his sword fighting with two men in the Water Tribe Army. They were both teaming up against him to see who was better. Sokka was more encouraged to fight now because he had actually found his old sword that tumbled into one of the many Earth Kingdom forests with Master Piandao a few days ago.

"Eeeeek!" he screamed as one of the swords almost hit him. He tumbled backwards and then charged with astonishing speed. The man who tried to attack him that time was too slow and not good enough with the sword to be able to fight against the kind of power Sokka was running with. The man's eyes widened as Sokka hit the sword out of the man's hand and defeated him. Sokka picked up the second sword and now decided to use offense against the other man instead of defense like he was doing when he was fighting the first man. The second man was pretty bad… Sokka hit the sword out of his hand in less than thirty seconds.

"YESSSSSSSSSSS! I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" Sokka started to do a happy dance around the two men.

"Sokka!" Hakoda, Sokka's dad, called, "What are you doing?"

The two men laughed as they lied down on the ground.

"Uhhh… Nothing!" Sokka called back.

Sokka started to turn around and walk away but someone put their hand on his shoulder. Thinking it was one of the people in the army wanting to fight him, Sokka jumped around, knocking the hand off of his shoulder and knocking the thing out of the person's other hand without even looking at it, which Sokka guessed was a sword.

"Sokka! What are you doing?" Hakoda asked, which was the person behind him, "And why did you just knock my bowl of sea prunes down onto the floor?"

This time the two men and six other people laughed at Sokka.

"Uhhh… Uhhh… Ummmm…," Sokka muttered.

"Just come with me," Hakoda said. Sokka nodded and Hakoda led them to their sleeping tent, and told Sokka to go in, and once he did, Hakoda followed.

"What the?" Sokka looked confused because there was a big desk in the middle of the tent.

"Surprise! I built you this desk so you could work on that poster you have to make for Aang!" Hakoda exclaimed, "But now you have to work on that poster," Hakoda's voice became serious.

Sokka was surprised, and since he did like to paint, even though he was terrible at it which he probably didn't know about, he hugged his dad really tight and said, "Thank you! Wait, how do you know that I have to paint a banner for Aang?"

"Uhhh… just paint," Hakoda replied nervously.

Sokka sat down on the chair in front of the desk as his dad left the tent. Sokka found different colored paints, a piece of paper, and a paintbrush in the drawer. He started to think about what to paint. Since he lived with the Water Tribe Army and by many other tiny Southern Water Tribe villages, he had to paint something that the people could relate to.

_Everybody wants to see power in any form of bending. That's what people would like about it. So what's powerful in the Southern Water Tribe? Umm… Uhh… Hmmm… Ohhhhhh! Why didn't I think of it before! Dad! So I'll paint, Aang blowing Dad's sword away! That way, it'll show that Airbending can be powerful because it's blowing a sword out of one of the highest ranking warriors in the Southern Water Tribe, which would probably take some power, and it'll be a little joke to Dad! The background will simply be snow falling because I'm not in the mood to work too hard and think up a better background._

So Sokka painted a little, stubby Aang blowing a little, stubby Hakoda's sword away from a little, stubby Hakoda. In the background were little, stubby snowflakes, which look more like little, stubby clumps of snow just sitting in the air. Under it he wrote all the details about where to learn Airbending, who will be teaching it, transportation will be provided, etc.

_I'm an awesome artist, _Sokka thought as he looked at his gigantic yet stubby banner.


	16. Airbending and Kingdom Breaking

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 2: Chapter 5 (Chapter 16)

Airbending and Kingdom Breaking

(Last chapter of Part 2)

Sunlight slowly came over the tired-looking face of Avatar Aang. His eyes suddenly shot open from sleep and were blinded by the sunlight. He shielded his eyes with his arms and stood up on the floor of the Eastern Air Temple. He groaned and wobbled around in his place until he remembered what day it was. He stopped wobbling and stood in place, a sudden smirk evolving on his face. He then screamed for joy and got on his Air Scooter and went up the walls of the Air Temple, still screaming. Today was the day, the day when the Air Nomads would become reborn into this new generation. An old nation that was almost extinct was about to become refreshed and come to back to this world. Today was the day when Airbending Classes would begin.

"Wahoo!" Aang screamed for happiness. He suddenly heard a familiar sounding purr. His screaming had woke up Momo.

"Rahhhh!" Appa too.

"TODAY'S THE DAY!" Aang jumped for joy. Aang then realized that he wasn't on the Air Scooter anymore.

"Oh, dang," Aang said calmly. He started plummeting toward the earth at incredible speed, "EEEEKKKKK AHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he used Airbending to land on the stone pavement softly, like when he did that to Toph in Earth Rumble 6 and that's what made her give him the nickname Twinkle Toes. He sat on the ground and pet Appa and Momo, then started to meditate, if the Air Nation was coming back, he should renew the practices the Airbenders performed, one obvious one was meditating. His mind lost contact with the world and went into a state of blankness and nothingness. His mind suddenly entered the Spirit World, his tattoos glowed. This usually doesn't happen without being in a spiritual place, which Aang was not in, he was just on one of the terraces at the Eastern Air Temple.

Inside the Spirit World he saw four different doors, somewhere he's never been before. Each door had a different color on it, one blue, one green, one red, and one white. Aang thought that it must've been one door per nation, blue is Water, green is Earth, red is Fire, and white is Air. Aang wondered if, since he was a fully realized Avatar now, he could open these doors to check on the Four Nations, as it is the Avatar's duty to check on the Four Nations and make sure each nation was having peace.

He opened the door to the Fire Nation first. It was just normal Fire Nation activity, people at the markets, people sleeping, etc. Next, he opened the doors to the Water Tribes. Inside, there were two more, probably one representing the Northern Water Tribe and one representing the Southern Water Tribe. He opened both doors at once, just normal activity once again. However, his mouth dropped to the floor when he saw how advanced the Southern Water Tribe was. It was almost better than the Northern Water Tribe! Waterbenders had got there from the Northern Water Tribe and made it into a spectacular place, new buildings, new homes, new people, it almost looked overcrowed! _What would be behind the Air door?_ Aang thought. He quickly opened it and just saw himself looking through the doorway, just like a mirror. Aang decided that he should've seen that coming and closed the door. _Now, for the Earth_ _door_, Aang just expected to see normal life in Ba Sing Se. But when he opened it, he saw nothing even close to that. People were screaming, people were fighting, it wasn't normal Earth Kingdom at all. It wasn't even in Ba Sing Se, it was in different villages, the door was showing all of them at once, what was going on? Aang closed the door and started to think about it. Why would the people of the Earth Kingdom be fighting? He decided to not think about it now, he'd tell Toph, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki, if she comes. For now, he wouldn't worry about it. But how would he get out of the Spirit World?

He walked out of the room with the doors and into the area of the Spirit World he always arrived into. He suddenly saw a creature move around at the corner of his eye. He turned toward it and he saw it was Hei Bai.

Hei Bai saw him and bent down for him to get on. Hei Bai knew the drill.

"Hi Hei Bai!" Aang said.

They were about to cross over into the mortal world already, in only a few seconds.

"Bye Hei Bai," Aang said. He jumped into his body and stood up, worried. _Why would the people of the Earth Kingdom be fighting? _Aang thought.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of four trains arriving in front of the temple, someone must've bended railroad tracks. _Everyone's here! _Aang ran at incredible speed over to the front of the temple.

First he saw Zuko come out of the train with the Fire Nation Insignia on it. Aang waved excitedly at him.

"Good day, Firelord Zuko," Aang said, purposely pretending fancy and formal, he reached out a hand for Zuko to shake. Zuko caught on to the joke.

"Same to you, Avatar Aang," Zuko said, shaking his hand, both of them laughed. Next, Sokka came out with Suki from the train that had the symbol for the Water Tribe Army. Aang was simply going to wave to him and say "Hi" but instead Sokka came over and hugged Zuko and Aang.

"IT'S BEEN SOOOO LONGGGGG!" Sokka screamed as a little, stubby tear came out of his eye.

"Hey guys!" Suki said enthusiastically.

Toph arrived shortly after in the train with Earth Kingdom Symbol on it.

"HELLOOOOO EVERYONEEEE!" Toph shouted.

Lastly, Katara walked out of another Water Tribe train almost identical to Sokka's while the others piled out of the train.

Aang ran up to her and embraced her in a tight hug as she did the same back. Aang held her hands and said, "!"

"Hi, Aang," Katara laughed.

"YAY! We're all here," Sokka said.

"Ty Lee?" Aang said.

"Hi! I'm here to learn Airbending!" Ty Lee said.

"But I thought you were a-" Sokka was interrupted.

"Kyoshi Warrior? Yeah, I am, I just wanted to learn something extra, just for the fun of it, and to help rebuild the Air Nation, you know, peace and all of that stuff," Ty Lee said.

"Great," Aang said.

They all started walking toward the main terrace of the temple when Aang signaled all the students to go that way.

"Hello, everybody!" Aang said after gather his many students together on the terrace, his friends sitting on the side, "I am Aang, the Avatar, and this is my sky bison, Appa. We are both the only two of our species left, I am the last Airbender and Appa is the last sky bison. I have invited everyone to come here to learn Airbending because it is almost extinct. I would like you to try your best to become a successful Airbender and I'd like you to practice the things the Airbenders and monks did a hundred years ago, like meditate and live in one of the four temples. Okay, I know you must not like the idea of living in the temples but you can try it, I know it's hard being away from your family but think about it like this: this is your home, and that is the home your family stays in. And it's not like you're being kidnapped or something, you can go visit home, or even live at your house for a while if your want to. I just request of you to treat this as your home. Spread out, get some of your own space. Now, just push your hand forward and let yourself move with the wind. Feel the air on your face, and feel the desire to move it. It will not come right away, considering the fact that you were not born into the Air Temples as an Airbender."

It took a few hours for the first person to be able to move the air, much quicker than Aang expected, after that, others started catching on, too. By sunset, everyone had become an Airbender.

"Congratulations, everyone! You are all Airbenders!" Aang exclaimed.

Suddenly, another Earth Kingdom train arrived at the front of the temple, "Lesson over, you are all dismissed, now, find a room and unpack, see you in the morning for the next lesson, oh yeah, and if you want to practice or try to get ahead, use the lesson scrolls I wrote with all of your lessons for the next month on it," Aang said as he, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Toph ran to the front of the temple to meet the person from the train, all confused about who could be there.

"Good evening, all of you, the Earth King has an urgent message," Han, the Earth King's personal assistant, said.

"Well, what is it?" Toph asked.

Han looked down, "The Earth Kingdom has broken,"

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"I don't have time for explanations, I have to get back and try to control all the chaos going on in Ba Sing Se," Han said, as he got on the train, "Bye," the train left.

"What just happened?" Toph asked.

"I have a confession to make," Aang said, "Before everyone came, I was meditating, and when I meditated, and I know this is weird considering I was just sitting on the terrace floor, I went into the Spirit World. But I went in at a different place than I usually do, I was in this room, and there were four doors, one for each nation. All of them seemed normal, but when I opened the one for the Earth Kingdom's door, I saw a bunch of different villages fighting, and it looked like war. When I left the Spirit World, I didn't have time to think about it because everyone had arrived. When I saw everyone, I guess I forgot to tell all of you, I'm sorry,"

"We don't have time to get angry now," Toph said, "We have to leave for Ba Sing Se, all of us!"

"Wait! I have to tell my students something," Aang said.

"Everyone!" Aang screamed across the temple, "I have some Avatar duties to take care of, use the lesson book and Appa to learn Airbending while I'm gone!"

Aang took one last look at the Eastern Air Temple and hopped on Appa with the rest of his friends. They sailed into the sunset, thinking about the chaos going on in the now, broken, Earth Kingdom.

**A/N****: Hope you liked that chapter! It's the end of Part 2, as I said before, Part 3 will start soon! I'm going to name this third part. Part 3 will be called The Broken Earth Kingdom. Lastly, I'd like to thank **mike50333 **for the idea of having Ty Lee learn Airbending.**


	17. Riding On Appa

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 3: The Broken Earth Kingdom – Chapter 1 (Chapter 17)

Riding on Appa

Avatar Aang and his friends sat on Appa together, just like old times. But this was no happy occasion, this was an occasion of much sorrow, especially for Earth Queen Toph. Her kingdom had fallen apart and she wasn't even there to fix it. She couldn't even help now because she wouldn't be in Ba Sing Se for a while, and by then, all the new rules and everything would have been established, she won't be able to do anything to stop it. She sat on Appa in a pretzel-shape position, Her head buried in her lap, almost crying. The trauma was too much for her, she was the fun, lazy, not responsible person, but still, she couldn't take the fact that she had failed her responsibilities as Earth Queen. However, she knew it wasn't just her fault that all of this happened. It was also a certain Avatar's fault.

_That's right, it was Aang's fault, too. He knew about the fights and he didn't tell anyone about it._ _If he told me, or told someone else , or went himself to the Earth Kingdom, he could've stopped all of this from happening. And if the Earth Kingdom is broken, what am I queen of? I hate Aang. And not the kind of hate when he made me draw a poster. I really hate Aang now. He was a terrible friend to me to commit that big of a treachery to the Earth Kingdom. Whoa, being Earth Queen really helps you talk fancier. The Avatar, is not welcome in the Earth Kingdom anymore._

**A/N: YESSS I KNOW IT'S SHORT, VERY SHORT. I just wanted to show you Toph's thoughts about the Earth Kingdom breaking. Who likes Zutara? I do. But I'm going to have to use Kataang for this story. Kataang is one part I wish I could change about the show. I think Zuko was supposed to be the love interest for Katara but they changed it. I know, sad. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I get time, which will probably be REAALLLYYY soon considering I get really bored easily. Anyway, BYE! :D**


	18. The Avatar: A Traitor?

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 3: The Broken Earth Kingdom- Chapter 2 (Chapter 18)

The Avatar: A Traitor?

"Earth Kingdom borders, finally," Katara said calmly as she and the rest of the group saw the Earth Kingdom's borders approach after a night of riding on Appa.

The second they hit land, Toph said, "Stop, Appa," Appa landed.

"What's wrong, Toph?" asked Katara.

"Even though I'm not really the ruler of the Earth Kingdom anymore, you guys still consider me as it, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"That means I can control who goes into the kingdom, right?"

Everyone nodded again.

"Then I say that _the Avatar_ is not allowed in the Earth Kingdom anymore, and he _has_ to listen to me, because he still considers me the Earth Queen."

"What? Why-" Aang started but Toph didn't let him finish.

"You chose not to tell us about the fighting in the Earth Kingdom when you knew about it. Doing that, you didn't fulfill your duties as an Avatar and betrayed the Earth Kingdom. I won't allow a traitor into my kingdom, which it actually still _would be_ my kingdom if Aang didn't betray me." Toph jumped off of Appa, "You guys coming?" Toph asked everyone, that is everyone except Aang.

"Toph, what are you doing?" Katara asked, "Aang is sorry for the mistake he made, that's why he came, to fix the mistake he made."

"I don't care, Katara," Toph said, she looked up at Aang, "The mistake he made is too big to be forgiven," she then turned away from the Avatar and started walking away. Everyone jumped off of Appa and said, "Bye" to Aang, sadly, and walked away.

"Aang," Katara said to him, who was practically about to cry, "I can't leave you, but I can't leave the Earth Kingdom when it's in need."

"Go," Aang said, "I can't go, but you can, fix this problem, for me,"

"Fine," Katara said, almost in tears.

Then they both moved their faces closer to each other, about to kiss, when Katara turned her face away.

"Bye," she said. She got off of Appa and ran to the rest of the group.

**A/N: You probably already figured out, I'm not good at writing long chapters. Anyway, sorry about not updating for a while, I got lazy, :D. Just remember to read and review! :)**


	19. Life Without the Avatar

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 3- The Broken Earth Kingdom- Chapter 3 (Chapter 19)

Life Without the Avatar

Sokka and Katara whispered a conversation to each other while walking with the rest of the group.

"How are we supposed to bring peace to the biggest nation in the world without the Avatar, who, technically, is the Peacemaker?" Sokka asked Katara.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Toph's out of her mind, how can she just get rid of Aang, doesn't she know that we can't do this without him?" Katara replied.

"Katara, I think you should know well enough by now that Toph doesn't need anyone, or at least that's what she thinks. You know how people always say the Earthbenders are the strong ones who never give up? Well, the strong people usually have a lot of pride. And Toph is an Earthbender, Toph is strong, in fact, she's the queen of the pridey people! She's obviously gonna think that we don't need Aang, when everyone else knows that we do." said Sokka.

"You're right," Katara said, "But doesn't that mean we're walking into a disaster that we can't fix?"

Sokka was about to say something when Toph said, "Okay, everyone, we'll stop here for the night," Toph pointed her hand and two different spaces in the ground, "I'll make the tents, well, they'll be made out of rock, though, but anyway, one space will be the boys' tent and the other is the girls'."

"We'll talk tomorrow," Sokka whispered to Katara, "I'm tired,"

"Fine, I need to have a talk with the _Earth Queen_ anyway," Katara said as she walked away angrily.

Soon, everyone was in their tents, ready to go to bed. Except for Katara, who wasn't one bit tired.

"Toph, we need to talk," Katara said, "In private,"

Both of them walked out of the tent to the side of camp. Zuko heard footsteps and looked outside the tent to see who was there. When he saw it was Katara and Toph he quietly hid himself inside the tent with his head sticking out just far enough for him to hear them.

"Toph, why didn't you let Aang come with us?" Katara asked calmly.

"Ugh, do we have to talk about this?" Toph asked in an immature manner.

"Yes, we do, now tell me,"

"He didn't tell me that there was fighting going on in the Earth Kingdom, if he did, we could've stopped this from happening, and I'd still be queen of something," Toph replied

"But he knew he made a mis-"

"The mistake he made was unforgivable!" Toph exclaimed in a whisper.

"But-"

"No," Toph said, "He's shouldn't have come and he won't come, and that's final!" Toph stormed away.

Katara collapsed her knees to the cold soil beneath her and dug her face in her hands. Tears started flowing out of her eyes. Suddenly, someone removed her hands from her face, she looked up, the person was Zuko. He wiped the tears off of her face and hugged her.

"It'll be okay," Zuko said to her.

"No it won't," Katara said, "How are we supposed to do this without Aang?"

"I don't know, but we can try," Zuko replied.

**A/N: Review! I wanna know what you think! I'll update as soon as I can, which probably won't be too long from now, so, bye!**


	20. The Warrior Tribe

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 3- The Broken Earth Kingdom- Chapter 4 (Chapter 20)

The Warrior Tribe

The group, which wasn't much of a group without Aang, walked deeper and deeper through the forests of the, now broken, Earth Kingdom. No one really knew what happened, let alone trying to stop it. They knew that the Earth Kingdom was broken, but they had no other details as to what happened. No idea of who fought, why they fought, and what the gigantic nation had become of. Everyone feared that doom would soon come to the world once again. First the Fire Nation, now the Earth Nation, everyone thought.

Even though bad things had already happened to the Earth Kingdom, the Civil War had not begun… yet.

"Uhhh… Toph, what exactly is the plan? How are we supposed to end all of this?" Sokka asked Toph.

"That's why we're going to Ba Sing Se, to find out what happened. Then we'll know how to stop it," Toph replied.

"Oh," Sokka said.

"Ugh… I'm so tired of walking," Zuko said.

"I know! I'm dying!" Suki whined.

Katara laughed, but then the happiness retreated to the back of her mind at the thought of how Aang would feel about her laughing about this stuff.

The cycle of walking and camping for the night kept going for the next three days, until they saw a gigantic banner in a tree. There was some type of symbol on it, it looked familiar, something similar to an original.

Then, the realization hit Katara's brain like a punch in the face.

It was the symbol of the Earth Kingdom, only cut in half, turned sideways, and had three different lines circling it. This was the flag for one half of the Earth Kingdom. It said "Warrior Tribe" on top of it. Katara understood that what the two different parts of the Earth Kingdom were, one was the side of the Earthbenders and their families, the other was the people and their families who couldn't bend at all.

Suddenly, the rest of them gaped as they understood.

Those "others" were the Warrior Tribe

**A/N: Well, yeah, that wasn't too good, I know. I KNOW IT'S BEEN LIKE THIRTY BILLION YEARS SINCE I LAST UPDATED, yeah, sorry, I got super super super super super lazy, I never wanted to update so yeah I'm sorry :D, and I know I've been using the word yeah a lot, but whatever, and I'm going to start the next chapter RIGHT NOW so don't think that there won't be another chapter for another thirty billion years, so bye :D.**


	21. Inside the Warrior Tribe

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 3-The Broken Earth Kingdom-Chapter 5 (Chapter 21)

Inside the Warrior Tribe

The group walked into the Warrior Tribe, under the banner, silently. They didn't want to get caught, considering that there would probably be a big crew of guards because everyone in the world knew a civil war was on the verge of happening.

They wanted to check out the place, see what was going on, find out what the people of the tribe thought was going to do.

They moved swiftly, behind one tree to being behind another, taking in everything they saw.

The base camp for the Warrior Tribe was a spectacular place, trees towered over everything, the red color of the leaves reflecting off of almost everything, creating an atmosphere that was just unbelievably amazing. The floor was covered in glistening green grass, and perfect flowers that seemed like they weren't real. There was an occasional pond here and there, which these ponds were marvelous sights because they were full of wildlife, majestic white and red birds sat on the side, while the fish would be swimming around, like they didn't have a care in the world.

Katara suddenly snapped back into reality at this, remembering that she has many things to care about. She thought about Aang, and where he would be right now. She worried that he might be so depressed about Toph scolding him and leaving him that he might have forgotten about survival. She also worried that this war that would start probably today or tomorrow, would last another hundred years, and then she worried about if they got caught sneaking around here, they would probably be accused about if they were from the opposing side of the broken Earth Kingdom, spying.

She tried to clear her mind, thinking about the positives.

_Nothing._

She kept going, trying not to think at all.

Sokka was also worried. He thought how if they got caught, it would mean bad things, well, much worse than that, but Sokka's vocabulary didn't extend much farther than "bad" and "good".

Toph wasn't worried about Aang or getting caught, she was just worried about how this mess began. She wanted to know who started this, why these people had departed from the Earth Kingdom. And why the people who couldn't bend had got fed up with the people who could.

And so the group ran through the beautiful but ominous Warrior Tribe, worries starting to fill the air.


	22. Being Caught

Avatar: The Last Airbender: Continued

Part 3- The Broken Earth Kingdom- Chapter 6 (Chapter 22)

Being Caught

The group gracefully worked their way through the bowls of the gigantic "Warrior Tribe". This area spanned so far and wide, yet it was completely deserted, except for the animals. Suki was too curious, she wanted to see why this place was supposedly Warrior Tribe territory even though there was no one here. She sped up with the amazing grace she possessed, and soon her curiosity was satisfied, but she wasn't.

The entire tribe, which meant half of the entire original kingdom, sat in an audience that seemed almost never ending, facing a gigantic stage that was almost as big as the audience itself.

One man stood on the stage. He shouted, "The Earth Kingdom will no longer look down on us for we cannot bend as we will conquer them using pure manpower! Use only courage and willpower as your fuel, a fuel that never burns out, a fuel that will keep burning until all your goals are accomplished!"

In that time, the rest of the group had caught up with Suki, they were all huddled around this one enormous tree that seemed to dominated the rest of the trees, its branches almost as long as Zuko, and Zuko was pretty tall.

The entire group saw the crowd chanting, "YUWONG THE WARRIOR! YUWONG THE LEADER!" over and over again. Everyone had already guessed that Yuwong was the man on the stage, the leader of the Warrior Tribe.

Yuwong soon said, "And so this meeting is adjourned, you may return to your homes,"

Everyone got up and started walking away from the stage to their "homes", which were actually tents.

_Wow… how bad did we treat the people who couldn't bend? They left the comfort of their homes to live in tents for this cause?_

Toph was fascinated in how this came about. But this wasn't the good type of fascination, this was the bad type of fascination, the type that made her resent Aang more for not telling her.

"Guys, we gotta move, like, get out of here before anyone spots us," Sokka whispered.

The group began to run, swiftly, as they did moments ago. However, when Sokka ran, he tripped over one of those big branches that had fallen, and that had gotten them some attention.

"Intruders!" people hollered, and in the next twenty seconds, for evey single one of the members of the group, everything went black.

** A/N: Hullo :). I know. I haven't posted in another thirty billion years. I'm sorry. I got lazy, and busy, and lazy, and busy, and lazy again. How'd you like this chapter? Reviewwwww!**


End file.
